Power and/or data supply systems are employed in numerous diverse fields to supply electrical power and/or data to a myriad of electrical devices. Such systems typically have power and/or data supply components electrically connected between power and/or data sources and the electrical devices. Over time, such supply components may need to be replaced or repaired upon component failure or during routine maintenance, or additional such supply components may need to be added when additional electrical devices are installed in such systems. Typically, all such procedures require the entire system, and especially the power and/or data sources, to be shut down and deenergized as a safety precaution. Yet, the shutting down and deenergization of the entire system, which may comprise many such supply components, when, for example, only one such supply component needs to be removed or added, is undesirable in many industries.
By way of but one example, in the building industry, a suspended or drop ceiling in a building includes an overhead structure, such as a grid framework of mutually orthogonal, elongated, frame elements that bound quadrilateral openings into selected ones of which ceiling tiles as well as various electrical devices are mounted and supported. Such electrical devices may, for example, include lighting fixtures, loudspeakers, electrical controls, air conditioning units, electric fans, electric signs, and the like. It is desirable to supply electrical power and/or data not only to such framework-mounted electrical devices, but also to other electrical equipment, such as computers, printers, copiers, and the like, located in an office or home environment in a room in which the framework is suspended overhead. However, as discussed above, it is undesirable to shut down the entire power and/or data supply system, and especially the power and/or data sources, when removing or adding a power and/or data supply component.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to simplify the installation, and to reduce the expense, the safety concerns, the effort, the technician requirement, and the skill involved in installing and servicing the power and/or data supply system for such electrical devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The system and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.